How To Get A Boy, Even If He's Taken
by SilverDrama
Summary: PostDH: When Lily tries to date the taken Scorpius, James seems to be the only one acting normal...irrationally. What is going on between Albus, Scorpius, and Jasmine Deveraux that everyone else can't figure out? L/S
1. Prologue: The Sorting Hat Says So

How To Get A Boy, Even If He's Taken  
By: SilverDrama  
Prologue: The Sorting Hat Says So

* * *

Lillian Luna Potter walked with her brothers for the first time to go to Hogwarts. She was dressed in a maroon sweater and dark jeans with holes in them, which annoyed her father. Annoying her father was favorite habit of hers. Alongside annoying her brothers.

Ever since Al was sorted into Gryffindor alongside James, everyone was telling her how she was going to be such a nice Gryffindor. And although her father says it doesn't matter…it does. And Lily knows this. She knew that to be accepted into her family, she _had _to be in Gryffindor.

"You all set Lils?" Albus asked her.

Lily nodded as she loaded her trunk onto the train.

"Lils, I know you're nervous, I was too, and then I went to school, was sorted into Gryffindor, and became friends with Scorpius. Everything will be fine." Albus assured his sister.

"I'm worried, I know dad says it's okay, but what if I'm in Slytherin?" Lily asked.

"Lils, it'll be okay. I can't speak for everyone else, but I'd forgive you if you went somewhere like Slytherin Lily." Albus said. "Not all Slytherins are evil; look at Scorpius and Alice for example." Albus said referring to his Slytherin friends, Scorpius Malfoy and Alice Longbottom (no one really knows how she got in Slytherin).

"Hey Al!" A voice called.

Lily and Albus turned to see thirteen year old Scorpius Malfoy walking towards them.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus replied back.

"Hey matewhat's up? And Lily, are you excited about Hogwarts?" Scorpius asked, jokingly. He had met Lily previously once. He knew how much she enjoyed being a part of the conversation.

"Sort of." Lily replied, blushing a little at the attention.

"She's apprehensive about the houses." Albus whispered to his friend.

"Ohhh…" Scorpius said. "Remember Lils, you got a wand, so threaten the hat with it. The hat won't turn down a threat." Scorpius said. "It's how Al got into Gryffindor." He finished.

Lily turned around to her brother and smiled grimly. "You did?" She asked.

Albus slowly nodded, giving her a warm pat on the back in a very sibling manner.

Lily laughed. "Thanks that cheered me up."

"No prob sis."Al said and looked at his friend who gave him a nod. "You can sit in our compartment if you'd like." He offered.

Lily was seconds from squeaking in delight but caught Scorpius's eye. Deciding not to make a fool of herself, she just shrugged. "Fine, but I'll have to find Jasmine later."

"She's talking about some weird girl she met in Hogsmeade a few years back." Al explained to a smirking Slytherin ... Scorpius. "What's so different about that, that you're smriking?"

"Jasmine's my cousin." Scorpius merely said. "And I agree, she is weird."

"Just like Lily." Al joked.

Lily didn't laugh alongside the boys.

* * *

"Macmillian, Erika." Became a Hufflepuff after all of five seconds of waiting, Lily hoped that she would be sorted into Gryffindor that fast.

"Potter, Lillian."

Lily slowly walked up to the hat and waited as Professor Longbottom shoved the brim of the hat over her chocolate brown eyes.

_Difficult, very difficult. Though I can tell that you do not die for knowledge, so I guess there is no Ravenclaw within you._

The hat startled Lily as it talked in the back if her mind.

**Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor.** Lily wasn't sure why she was chanting for Gryffindor, but she just did it anyway.

_But why Gryffindor? You have a quench for power. A knack for ambition._

**My whole family has been in Gryffindor. I wouldn't want to upset them.**

_Ah, loyalty. Perhaps a Hufflepuff._ The hat was starting to frustrate Lily.

**I don't want to be in Hufflepuff, my uncle says they're a load of duffers. And I don't want Ravenclaw because I hate books. And I utterly detest Slytherin!**

_But why? Slytherin would be great for you, you know._

**Hugo and I are inseperable. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else other than with Hugo. And Hugo will be in Gryffindor.**

_Are you sure of that?_

**Yes, Hugo is a Gryffindor like all of us.**

_But you aren't. There's a part of you curious, wondering what lies in Slytherin. There's something inside of you dying to annoy your father and brothers by going to Slytherin. The only stopping you is your uncertainty of friends. But your friend Jasmine is there. Your friends Scorpius are there. Oh yes, I know about the Malfoy boy. Now why don't you like being there?_

**Is is bad?** Lily had never actually been told much about Slytherin. Except for her Uncle Ron who utterly hated them with a blinding prejudice.

_Not at all, I send children there all the time. Most less qualifying than you._

**Are you trying to trick me?**

_No, trying to send you in one direction. Gryffindor will make you like your family, Slytherin will make you what you want. You can achieve great things with Slytherin. Great and wonderful things. All of your dreams would come true._

**Now you're scaring me. Sort me before you become a poster for wishes.**

"SLYTHERIN." At that moment something flashed in Lily's head she turned her head over to her brother's whose jaws had flown to the ground. No applause began for her as for every student. Then, she heard one person clapping, it was Scorpius, soon joined by Alice.

Lily quickly walked to the Slytherin table, only looking back once, to see Hugo giving her a thumbs up, something Lily expected, Hugo was quite loyal alongside brace. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

She found a seat near Scorpius and Jasmine and turned to watch the ceremony.

After a while, there were only three children left.

"Vebonnza, Kila." The blonde became a Slytherin.

"Weasley, Fred." Lily watched as her cousin walked up to the stool and was sorted as a Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Hugo." Hugo walked up to the stool and smoothly sat down, there was a bit of a wait, nothing to what she was sure her sorting was, but a wait still. Then.

"SLYTHERIN." Lily's jaw hung down to the floor as Hugo walked over to the Slytherin table. He confusedly sat down next to Lily, and whispered something in her ear.

"The hat says I told you so."


	2. Chapter 1: A Promise of Slytherin

**Author's Note:** Takes place during Lily's fourth year (Albus's sixth and James's seventh)

* * *

**Chapter 1-** A Promise of Slytherins

* * *

Four years had passed since Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were sorted into Slytherin. The event had shocked a great deal of the wizarding world. Several reporters had been deluging Lily and Hugo with a profusion of questions, which caused Hugo to hate the media, and Lily to grow a fondness for the limelight, the center of attention. One could say that she had a craving for it, that's what her friend Jasmine thought when she found Lily begging a first year for gossip.

"Lily, back away from Jack, he's just a first year, he doesn't know who heartthrob Scorpius Malfoy is dating." Jasmine told her friend who was holding a blonde boy by his Hufflepuff robes.

Lily quickly let the boy go, he ran off quickly. "Thanks Jasmine." Lily said. "I've been a little overboard lately, it's just, he gets a new mistress every few days, and this time, I don't know who it is. And it's DRIVING ME INSANE."

Jasmine giggled. "I never would have guessed." She sarcastically said.

Lily stuck her tongue out. "I'm normally good at this. I mean, I was the person who figured out that he was nailing Isabelle a week ago. So why can't I figure it out this time?" Lily complained as the two walked down to the Great Hall.

Jasmine smirked. "Because I doubt he'll be shagging his next mistress in a broom closet, you'd think he'll have learned his lesson."

"I hope not." Lily said causing Jasmine to stop walking and stare at her, "Otherwise I'm out of some pretty good gossip."

Jasmine sighed. "It'll be out soon enough, Scorpius always shows his girl off on like their third day. Then on their fifth day, he finds a new girl he likes, and then on their sixth day, he breaks up with her. Then he waits one day before starting the process all over. Honestly, he's too predictable, I mean, he broke up with Isabelle three days ago, so tomorrow, he'll be flaunting his new mistress."

"But I want to know beforehand!" Lily pouted.

"Well you're going to have to deal with the fact that you are Harry Potter's daughter, and Quidditch stars James and Albus Potter's little sister, you're spoiled enough. You can't always get what you want." Jasmine explained to her friend.

"That's it!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?" Jasmine queried.

"I'm Al's little sister, and Al is Scorpius's best friend, I bet you he would know!" Lily explained.

"That'll never work. Your Al's annoying little sister that he protects from boys."

"Nah, he's cool to me, trust me."

"Fine, go try." Jasmine said unconvinced.

Lily sped off to the Great Hall and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Al, I need your help." Lily said, out of breath.

"I won't tell you who Scorpius is dating." Albus said.

"A. he doesn't date; he shags girls for a week, B. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE." Lily begged making her look pathetic for a Slytherin.

"Lily, I will not tell you who Scorpius is _with_ because you would do something to break it off so that you could date him, because I can tell you like him."

"I don't like Scorpius like that." Lily hissed. "I'm just desperate for gossip."

"Then why are you only concerned with who Scorpius is dating?" Albus smirked.

"I don't fancy him though!" Lily said a little louder.

"Keep telling yourself that." Albus smirked again.

"You should've been a Slytherin." Lily said.

Albus smirked and shrugged. "I was supposed to be."

Lily looked at her brother in awe. "You told dad that the hat was trying to put you in Ravenclaw!"

"Cunningness truly is my skill little sis." Albus said looking around and spotting his older brother coming in. "Now scram before James comes over here and I tell him that you like Scorpius. And you know that true or not, James will still believe it." Albus said.

"Fine." Lily said she ran back to the Slytherin table and sat next to Alice and across from Scorpius.

"Hey Lils." Scorpius said to her as though any guy would talk to his best friend's little sister.

"Hey Scorpius," Lily began smirking.

"Don't bother Lily, he won't even tell _me_ who he's dating." Alice said.

"But I'm his best friend's little sister." Lily countered.

"Sorry Lils, I don't tell anyone, not even Al." Scorpius said.

Lily frowned a bit; her brother had been lying to here. "Damn that boy should've been Slytherin."

"Duh," Scorpius and Alice said.

Lily smiled a bit. "Could you pretty please tell me?" Lily said using her puppy dog eyes.

"Damn, not those puppy dog eyes." Scorpius said, the puppy dog eyes Lily used always got him to tell her or do anything. "Fine," He gave in, "I'm dating Alice's little sister Catherine."

Alice was just staring at Scorpius with the anger of the Abbott family. Lily giggled a bit on how well she was doing at figuring it out.

"No telling anyone." Scorpius said.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Lily smirked a true Slytherin smirk.

"Please Lily, don't. Catherine doesn't want anyone to know."

"Know what? Are you sleeping with her?" Alice asked.

"No, we aren't like that." Scorpius said.

"Then why keep it a secret?" Lily and Alice asked.

"Because, as I'm sure at least Lily's done, everyone would be counting down how long we have left together before I break up with her and find, how should I say it, a new mistress." He said glaring at Lily who innocently smiled.

"Well, do you plan on having a long relationship with her?" Alice asked.

Scorpius nonchalantly shrugged. "She won't sleep with me, which adds a new appeal, most of them sleep with me, so they just lose their appeal, but something about Catherine, I don't know, she just captivates me." Scorpius said.

"You're desperate to sleep with her." Alice said, annoyed.

"Kind of," Scorpius admitted which earned a slap from Alice, "But only because she refuses me, no one has, it's kind of shocking. Please don't hit me." Scorpius begged which stopped Alice from hitting him.

"Fine." Alice said. "But break her heart, and I break you, and don't think I won't, I'm the daughter of the famous,"

"Neville Longbottom, yeah, we know." Lily and Scorpius exasperatedly said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Still, I could hex either of you into oblivion."

"Why me?!" Lily asked in a high-pitched voice.

Alice didn't respond.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Alice replied.

"It isn't nothing."

"I'm going to get out of here and avoid a fight between two of Hogwarts' most-feared duelists." Scorpius said as he scampered out of the Great Hall.

"TRAITOR." Lily and Alice yelled at him as he left.

"But really, Alice, why?" Lily asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Because you agree with him and do what he wants because we all know that you fancy him, except maybe him and brother, James." Alice explained.

"I DO NOT!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes you do; everyone can tell."

"Everyone?" Lily asked.

"Fine, me, Jasmine, and Albus." Alice said.

"Well you all are wrong." Lily said.

"Come with me." Alice said as she pulled Lily up from her breakfast.

"Why?" Lily asked as she tried to struggle from Alice's grasp.

"Just because." Alice tightened her grip on Lily and pulled her out of the Great Hall and into a secluded corner of the library.

"Lily," Alice said, "Do you like hanging out with Scorpius?"

"Yes." Lily answered confused.

"Do you get anxious when the thought of hanging out with him comes up?"

"Yes."

"Does your stomach feel weird when you're around him?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like ripping out the heads of the girls he dates?"

"Yes, but everyone does, their annoying sluts, only guys like them."

"Not the point Lils, now I could ask you more questions, but I don't need to. You fancy him." Alice said.

"DO NOT!" Lily yelled childishly.

"Yes you do, now deal with it."

"No I don't." Lily wailed as she dropped to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No." Lily replied.

"Why?"

"Damn, I fancy Scorpius, and really badly." Lily said.

Alice laughed. "That may be why you were so desperate to figure out who he was dating," Alice realized something, "And now, you can't go after him."

"And why not?" Lily asked.

"Because my sister's dating him, so no stealing guys from her." Alice said.

Lily looked away from Alice.

Alice pulled Lily's eyes into hers. "Promise?" She asked.

Using the arm held behind her back, Lily crossed her fingers.

"Promise." She innocently said.


	3. Chapter 2: An Unspoken Promise

After making a "promises" with Alice, Lily went to her dorm to find Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up as Lily walked into their dorm. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Jasmine." Lily's face was an odd expression, and expression of realization.

"Lily, what's up?" Jasmine asked.

"Nothing." Lily easily lied.

Jasmine eyed her friend. "You're lying, I can tell because I've known you since we were six." Jasmine said which was true. Jasmine was a pureblood girl whose parents couldn't have cared less where she went as long as she didn't talk with mudblood scum and came home for dinner. The two girls had met in Diagon alley when they were six, Lily was helping her cousin Victoire get her Hogwarts supplies, and Jasmine was sitting in Flourish and Blotts picking out books she wanted to read.

Lily frowned, Jasmine, Al, and Hugo were the only people who could tell when she was lying. "Fine, I'll tell you," Lily walked over to Jasmine's bed and sat down, "I fancy Scorpius."

Jasmine looked up at her friend. "Finally you realize it."

"You knew before I did?" Lily was aghast. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, well, it was starting to be. But remember, we've known each other since we were six, I know exactly how you work. I knew you fancied him ages ago."

"So what do I do now, I mean, he's dating Catherine." Lily said.

"He is?" Jasmine asked.

Lily nodded. "Told me this morning, I used the puppy dog eyes. But now it's useless, cause I know who he's dating, so I ca't go after him."

"Says who? We're Slytherin." Jasmine pointed out. "The cunning and ambitious take what they want, they don't wait for it to come to them."

"Wow, you really are Slytherin through and through."

"I try." Jasmine joked.

"So what now?" Lily asked.

Jasmine just grinned.

"We couldn't," Lily thought, "We shouldn't," Lily thought some more, "We shall." Lily grinned an evil grin. And from that moment on, both girls understood an unbroken promise to break up Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Catherine Maria Longbottom.


	4. Chapter 3: Catch the Boy's Interest

**Phase 1:** Catch the Boy's Interest.

"I'm not wearing this!" Lily screeched at Jasmine.

"But Lily, it'll make Scorpius go insane!!" Jasmine complained and whined back.

Lily glared at her, "Jasmine, there's more mini than skirt on this thing."

Kila Vebonnza, their roommate snickered as she entered the room. "Where's the skirt?"

Lily stuck out her tongue, "Make it longer!"

Jasmine roller her chocolate eyes. "Fine." She muttered a quick spell and the skirt went longer.

"Now that," Kila said, "Actually looks like a skirt."

"Thanks," Lily murmured.

"Now Lily, go down and flaunt yourself in front of Scorpius." Jasmine said.

Lily shook her head. "I feel like a prostitute."

"Scorpius likes prostitutes." Kila pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm changing back into my clothes."

"NO!" Jasmine squealed. "Stay in those clothes."

"Let your friend change." Kila yelled back. "It's what she wants!"

Lily groaned Kila and Jasmine always fought over silly things, making the situation worse.

"I'll tell her to do what will get her what she wants." Jasmine said.

"I knew it!" Kila shrieked "You're so obsessed with controlling everyone!"

"Am not," Jasmine yelled back, "You're just jealous because I'm pretty."

Lily groaned again, Kila was the vainest person, she'd not react well.

Lily was right; Kila jumped at Jasmine, and ended up pushing them out of the room. Both girls started slapping and punching each other. The force kept pushing them closer to the staircase until they fell into the common room causing everyone to leave their dorms and watch the two girls.

Lily silently thought of ways to kill her roommates as she trudged into the common room in the skimpy outfit of a black skirt barely going down her hips and a green and silver turtle neck exposing her stomach.

"Kila! Jasmine! Stop fighting!" Lily screamed with no help coming.



"Don't bother , Lily." Scorpius Malfoy said as he trudged over. "You know them, they'll keep fighting until one breaks a nail."

Lily laughed. "True," She said in her normal tone, which shocked Scorpius since her outfit choice that he was now noticing.

"Nice outfit." He chuckled a bit.

"Just trying to impress a guy." She said as she walked off, more embarrassed than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily," Jasmine says later, "Scorpius keeps asking who you're dating, or trying to date. It's not funny, normally he's my nice cousin, but now, he's all trying to figure out who you're dating. He keeps telling me that Albus is mad and wants to know."

Lily sat up and widened her eyes. "Never thought of that, Albus _and_ James would both try to figure it out."

Kila rolled her eyes, "Well Lils, either way it's happened, be it your brothers or jealousy," Kila paused for dramatic effect.

"You've caught Scorpius Malfoy's interest."

"Now," Jasmine said, "If only he wasn't dating Catherine, this would work."

"I've got to make Scorpius break up with her, my family would never forgive me if I broke them up. And believe it or not, I do like my family." Lily said.

"Don't worry Lily," Jasmine said with the evil glint of a Greengrass in her eye that Lily saw a lot in Scorpius's grey eyes, "We can manage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **Okay, another short chapter, but hey, it's out nice and fast. I think all of the chapters will be short since they're all in phases. Oh, and Jasmine is supposed to be the daughter of an OC character that is Daphne and Astoria's youngest sister, she's Scorpius's cousin. Review?


	5. Chapter 4: Make Powerful Allies

**Phase 2:** Make Powerful Allies

A loud spell nearly hit Scorpius Malfoy in his head.

"What do you mean you don't know?" James yelled causing Scorpius to flinch.

"Well," Scorpius said, cowering-he never was brave, "I asked Jasmine to tell me, and Jasmine either wouldn't tell me or didn't know. Probably the latter since my cousin would tell me anything."

James's eyes flared and he sent another curse at Scorpius.

"Al!" Scorpius yelled as he ducked several curses, all of which would've left him in the Hospital Wing for a long time.

Albus calmly stepped between James and Scorpius. "James, attacking will get you nowhere, especially since Lily's a Slytherin and Scorpius is the only Slytherin willing to talk to us."

James growled. "Fine."

"You Gryffindors have a fiery temper." Scorpius noted as he got up from the ground.

Albus held James back, "Nah, just those of us with Weasley blood."

"Which makes up Gryffindor house, no offense."

Albus smirked. "Offense taken." He joked, still holding back James, "Now leave, before one of us lions kills you."

XxXxXxX

Lily found herself rather intelligent. She made sure Scorpius Malfoy knew she existed as a dating piece-she'd make him interested later-, she snuck out of her room without her fighting dorm mates finding out, and she did all of this without letting her overprotective brothers find out…or so she thought.

Lily snuck a seat next to a tired looking Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm tired." He moaned and Lily waited for the longest half second hoping he would say 'of Catherine.' But he didn't, so she took the conversation.

"Why." She asked, not really caring.

"James is a good hexer." Scorpius said and he had Lily's full attention.

"MY BROTHER HEXED YOU!" Lily shouted.

"Yes, now keep it down." He said as he glanced around to see how many people heard.

"Which one and why?" Lily snipped at him and Scorpius found himself scared.

"James because I didn't know who-" Scorpius cut himself off realizing he was going to suffer for even telling James that Lily liked someone.

"Didn't know what?" Lily asked.

Scorpius flinched as Lily's anger grew. "I didn't know who you were fancying."

Lily's eyes enraged, bloomed into curiosity, flamed, and then calmed. "You told my brothers I fancy someone?"

Scorpius nodded in amazement at how she was acting.

"Excuse me for a second." Lily said as she walked away.

XxXxXxX

"Explain yourselves." Lily said as she pulled her two brothers into an empty classroom.

"What's there to explain?" Albus immediately asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy is tired and says that James hexed him because he didn't know who I fancy." Lily spat.

"Then why am _I_ in here?" Albus asked.

"Because where the dove is the hawk cannot be far behind." Lily quoted.

"Are you calling me a hawk?" Albus asked.

"Are you calling me a freaking _dove_?" James asked.

Lily dug her head into her heads.

"So," James said slinging his arm over her shoulder, "Who _do_ you like?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, if I told everyone, I wouldn't have a secret."

XxXxXxX

Lily was walking to her Astronomy classroom where she's left one of her books. Her brothers had taken Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, so Lily took Astronomy and Divination just to be different.

Lily felt a pair of hands pull her into a more secluded part of the hallway. The owner of the hands chuckled.

"Albus Severus Potter, why did you grab me?" She asked.

"Told you." He said with a smirk.

"Told me what?"

"That you like Scorpius."

"Yeah well apparently you, Jasmine, and Alice all knew before me. I don't know how Alice knew thou-"

"I told her." Albus said.

Lily turned to her brother, "What? Why?"

"I already told you what, and why. Well, this school is getting too boring. I mean, when I found out that Scorpius abandoned his kiss, shag, dump method, school became even more boring. Because, like you, I had to figure out myself."

"You started all of this so that you could be entertained?"

Albus nodded. "It worked too, because you and I are ambitious, cunning, and fiery as hell; and you have always fancied Scorpius."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lily asked.

"To tell you that I'll help you get Scorpius, it'll be fun." Albus said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Do you have a plan?"

Albus nodded a bit and told her his plan.


	6. Chapter 5: Don't Screw Up

**Phase 3:** Don't Screw Up

"So," Jasmine said as she tried edging out of the classroom, "_What_ it Al's plan again?"

"We break Scorpius and Catherine up." Al said.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "I could've and did think of that."

"Yeah," Al smirked, "But neither of you had an actual plan. Honestly, the key to success is getting in the minds of that relationship. Jasmine, befriend Catherine, Lily befriend Scorpius."

"And what will you do?" Jasmine asked.

"I," Albus chuckled, "I as friend of Catherine and Scorpius will add the finishing and crucial touch."

Jasmine smirked as the wind caught her ruby hair. "What crucial touch?"

"The final motivation of being Catherine's trusted housemate and Scorpius's trusted best mate. You two can put thoughts in their heads and figure out what's going on. But only I can make them believe those thoughts instilled in their head. They'd never trust you two, Catherine because you're Slytherins and Scorpius because he's smart. But with my touch, I can have this rolling."

"And what do you get in a return?" Jasmine asked eyebrows poised.

"I," Albus straightened himself, "Get to see and do something interesting in this school, get to piss off James, _and_ get to be in the company of a beautiful lady." Albus had moved forward so that he was standing a few inches away from Jasmine.

Jasmine, eyes wide quickly shifted so that she was out of the classroom. "Nice plan Albus, see you later. I have class."

Albus turned to his sister. "You're ditching class?"

Lily rolled her hazel eyes. "I don't take Ancient Runes; my next class is in half an hour."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "You didn't answer my question." He smirked.

"You know, you really ought to have been in Slytherin. And no, I ditch most Divination classes, Trelawney never notices, and when she does, I tell her that my inner eye sense better in my room." Lily rambled.

"What would dad say?"

"If he knew that you were assisting your little sister to break Catherine Longbottom away with her boyfriend so that your little sister could date Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily fought back.

"Touché."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Mate," Scorpius Malfoy said to Albus as he walked up to him on their way out of Herbology, "Two things. First of all, I'm shocked that the Chudley Channons are actually winning this year, and two, dude, your sister dating."

"What about it?" Albus snapped.

"I mean, your sister beginning today. I mean I remember her when she was a little firstie, and now, dude, I heard Zabini said he was going to have to work hard to keep his mits off of her whether she liked it or not."

Albus kept hard to keep calm, but an eavesdropping James wasn't so calm. "What?" James roared as he stomped over and threw Scorpius against one of the stone walls of Hogwarts.

"Uh, but I told the git that if he touched her, I'd tell you, James." Scorpius stammered out of his mouth and Albus looked amused as his best friend whimpered in fear.

"And what did that git Zabini say?" James asked as he chuckled and grinned arrogantly.

"That he was going to go take a cold shower and erase the horrible thoughts."

"Good." James thought a second. "I think I'm going to buy Lily a chastity belt." And with that, James walked off.

Albus turned to his friend and laughed hysterically. "Who's afraid of the big bad James?"

"That isn't funny." Scorpius said. "James scares the shit out of me when he thinks someone wants to deflower his little flower sister. But dude, what's he gonna do if Lily walks out of the common room wearing what she was the other night? I mean, I know it wasn't her choice, but my little cousin is so domineering."

Albus sighed, not even thinking of what Scorpius said after his comment of Jasmine.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Mate, ask Jazzy out already, she doesn't bite," Scorpius paused and thought, "hard."

Albus laughed a bit. "Mate, Jasmine like hates me. She doesn't trust me, she doesn't like me, she tries to get out my presence whenever she can, and she mocks me. Well, not as much as before, but still. Mate, your cousin doesn't like me, will turn me down, and try to humiliate me in the process."

"I wasn't sure Catherine would like me." Scorpius said.

Albus looked up from his shoes that he had been looking at for the past minute. "You were nervous with Catherine?" Albus asked, not believing that his friend actually cared about a girl. "I thought you just wanted to shag her, I thought that was the point of this relationship, and then you promised me that you would," Albus was cut off.

"Well you know what Al," Scorpius started flaring at Albus, "I think I can decide whether or not I should break up with my girlfriend. I never thought you'd be selfish. Though I guess you were hoping to secure this rivalry extra. What, did you expect me to hook you up with Jasmine when Catherine and I broke up? Did you expect me to have my sense come back so much that I'd do what you say?"

Albus's eyes were wide; plans normally never broke out on him. Even with his parents who he'd used every trick in the book on never broke apart a plan like this. "No, Scorpius, mate," Albus was no longer the confident Gryffindor with his ambitious side as everyone knew; he was now more scared than the meekest, smallest, and most naïve Hufflepuff in the midst of a seventh year Slytherdor part with James drunk and pissed. "Please, understand, I wasn't using you, I was just,"

"Trying to date my cousin and get me away from Catherine? I'm not an idiot; I'm far from it in fact. I've got the intelligence of Greengrasses and cunning thoughts and realizations of Malfoys. And you have the arrogancy of you Potters. Well, Lily doesn't have it, but you and your annoying brother James have that horrible arrogancy that makes you think that you're better than everyone, that you can do whatever you like, at the expense of others. No wonder my hated your dad, your dad must've been worse to my father. My father's always been nice, he said he tried being your dad's friend, but your dad just called him a git and was rude to him." Scorpius yelled.

By this time, several students from various years and houses had gathered around the area to see some of Hogwarts most famous students arguing. James was standing behind Albus intent on seeing what was going on, and, by the looks of it, pissed off at both parties of the fight. Scorpius was a Malfoy, and his brother was an ambitious snake.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Lily!" Jasmine yelled to Lily ass Lily tried walking to class.

"I'm gonna be late, what is it?" Lily snapped.

Jasmine turned her friend towards her and made Lily connect eye contact. "Albus and Scorpius are in a fight."

"So?"

"A fist fight, and apparently, James was there at first, and there were mentions of a chastity belt, me, and blood purity." Jasmine giggled, a truly sinister girl she was.

"Come on Jasmine." Lily said as she pulled her friend in a direction. "Wait, where _are_ they?"

Jasmine giggled. "Paved Courtyard, duh!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Come on Jasmine. I think we'd like to see my brother and your cousin stay at Hogwarts. They're in enough trouble, Professor Entwhistle would die for something like this to freaking expel them!" Lily was furious for a redhead.

Jasmine giggled and was making Lily more annoyed by the second. "Lily, relax, I mean, Entwhistle doesn't go anywhere near the Paved Courtyard, get out your Marauders' Map and find him." Jasmine raised an eyebrow before giggling some more.

Lily snorted at her giggling best friend who had no doubt just seen the love of her life; Lily wished she would get over him. She pulled out the Marauders' Map. Originally, James stole it from their father, but Lily stole it from him; and since he stole it to begin with, James couldn't really lodge a complaint. Harry found this rather hysterical and told Lily he was proud of her for double crossing her brother. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She had only told Jasmine about it.

The traces of her grandfather and his friends at school appeared as the black ink of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs showed back on the parchment. Lily flipped it open and to the Courtyard, there was a large group of people including Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, James Potter, Lysander Scamander, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, and Professor Entwhistle.

"Shit." Bother girls exclaimed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Scorpius," Albus said as he fought Scorpius off, "You've got it all wrong."

"Oh," Scorpius said, "So you weren't planning for me to hook you and Jasmine up and to convince m-"

"What is going on here?" Professor Entwhistle roared as he walked upon the two boys.

"He started punching me," Albus yelled as he ducked another swing.

"Because he was trying to-" Scorpius didn't finish his statement.

"BOYS!" Entwhistle yelled and every person dropped silent, even Lily Potter and Jasmine Deveraux who were just walking in the courtyard. "I may have been a Ravenclaw in my years, but I'm not afraid to force you two to stop fighting. You're acting like childish schoolgirls over some boy the other likes. You two, Potter, Malfoy, you are both sixteen, you both need to get more mature. You may do so in detention tonight." Professor Entwhistle said before walking away. "And the rest of you, don't you have some homework to do? Or are the Professors lying when they say that that mountain of overdue homework is piling?"

"But Professor," James said cockily, "All of my work is in."

"For talking back, Mister Potter, you may join your brother in detention." Professor Entwhistle barked and turned around. "And you two, Miss Potter, Miss Deveraux, don't you have class? You can join your family in detention."

Lily and Jasmine's jaws dropped.

"Is it just me?" James inputted. "Or has Entwhistle been handing out loads of detention since that group of old Death Eaters escaped?"

"I think he's afraid of Death Eaters once again at Hogwarts, or loose anyway." Jasmine said.

Lily, who had seen Scorpius and Albus, along with Scorpius, Albus didn't talk and looked away.

James slung his arm over Jasmine's shoulder after two minutes as he head her off. "Now Miss Deveraux, we must get you to class."

Jasmine giggled.

* * *

**AN: **Kevin Entwhistle is an actual character (not sure if he's eer mentioned) but he was on Jo's class list for kids in Harry's year. Also to clarify, I believe that Nott and Goyle would subsequently give their children their names since it seems like the purebloods do that a lot.

-SilverDrana


	7. Chapter 6: Act Cool Around Him

**Phase 4:** Act Cool Around Him

"Now," Professor Entwhistle said as James Potter snuck into the detention room. "That Mister James Potter is finally here, we can start detention. You five have to clean the trophy room today. Detention is to be at least four hours long, if you five finish early, you will be writing lines, if you don't finish within four hours, you will be staying here until you do finish." Professor Entwhistle pulled out a duster, sponges, and other muggle cleaning devices. "Oh, and you five will give me your wands for the detention period. No use of magic and this ensures that the rule will be followed." He saw a question in Scorpius's and James's eyes. "And if you refuse to forfeit your wands, you will be expelled."

Ten eyes from five students widened. Each student gave up their wand one by one until Jasmine dropped her Eleven inch Holly Wood with Unicorn Hair Core wand into Professor Entwhistle's hand.

"Now clean." He barked as he left.

James immediately waited for Entwhistle to leave. "Clean, no magic, expulsion, I'd say he's worried about these escaped Death Eaters."

Jasmine nodded but the other three just started cleaning the room.

James and Jasmine worked at one corner (whispering rumors and nonsense) while Scorpius, Albus, and Lily cleaned on the other side making sure that each of them were as far apart as possible.

"What's with my siblings and your cousin?" James asked Jasmine.

"I can't tell you." Jasmine asked.

James raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because I was told not to." And then it hit Jasmine that she was never sworn to secrecy, Lily wasn't the brightest bulb when thinking like that.

"What would make you change your mind?" James asked.

"Nothing." Jasmine said as she polished a plaque to Bell, Jacob for receiving every NEWT possible.

"Really?" James said as he leaned closer, "Because I heard that you liked me."

Jasmine's eyes widened. In her fifteen year of life, she had never once revealed to anyone who she liked, even her parents. "Where did you hear that?" She asked, still not looking up at his face.

James smirked. "I'm not _that_ dumb."

Jasmine giggled inside herself and bit aloud. "Really?"

"Really." James said as he lifted a hand to touch her face.

Jasmine shivered from his hand and looked down to the floor.

"What do you know?"

James words tickled Jasmine's ear and Jasmine found her head instinctively turning upward. Jasmine looked at him and melted into his adorable chocolaty-hazel eyes. "Lily liked Scorpius so Al and I were trying to hook them up but Scorpius found out so he tried beating Al up."

James quickly growled, retreated his hand, and glared at the three people he was angry (Al for trying to get Lily dating a snake, the snake for being liked by Lily and being a snake, and Lily for liking the snake).

Jasmine groaned inside herself, the most unspoken rule of anything to do with Lily's love life is: _Don't tell James_.

--

Across the room, Scorpius turned to his left: his best friend who was betraying him. He then turned to his right: an ambitious girl who had a huge crush on him. _Time to move._

Scorpius picked up his rag and moved to sit next to a pale Jasmine who was staring at James; James turned to Scorpius and looked quite ready to kill.

"What crime did I commit?" Scorpius whispered in his cousin's ear.

Jasmine turned. "I might've clued him in."

Scorpius stared at her and then turned to James. "Do I need to run?" he asked.

"Yes." James answered as he leapt forward.

Scorpius jumped back as James tried tackling him. Lily and Albus –who had remained silent- looked up, eyes wide and jumped to their own feet, instinctively looking for their wands, to no avail.

"You. Snake." James hissed and then turned to his brother. "And you, my own brother."

"JASMINE!" Lily and Albus yelled at the blushing girl.

"I couldn't help it; James was seducing me." Jasmine said.

Albus felt a pang of anger; Lily laughed a bit; Scorpius looked to see what Albus's and James's expressions were; and James stopped trying to strangle Scorpius. "Did not."

"You flirted with Jasmine?" Albus asked in a furiated voice.

"So, I was trying to figure out what was going on, which apparently, my younger brother is trying to hook our little sister up with the second biggest player at Hogwarts." James roared and Jasmine ducked further out away from the conversation.

"Second biggest?" Lily asked.

Albus snickered a bit in a unsure way of the consequences of his actions. "James would be the biggest."

"That doesn't change the fact you betrayed me, Albus!" James roared. "We agreed that we would do whatever we could to stop Lily from dating."

"I'm a person, I can choose for myself." Lily tried arguing in.

"Stay out of this Lily!" James and Albus yelled as they continued their fight.

Scorpius bent down to Lily's ear. "Your brothers don't really trust you do they?"

Lily shook her head. "To them I'm still four."

Scorpius looked at Lily for an odd second then spoke again. "I treat Jasmine like my sister and yet I let her date."

"Are you flirting with me?" Lily silently asked.

Scorpius chuckled. "You wish, I'm hoping you'll tell James not to try and beat me up again."

Lily giggled a bit. "Oh but I thought that was funny."

"Sure, sure." Scorpius said. "But you didn't have an eighteen year old boy tackling you."

"Neither did you." Lily said and Scorpius looked at her. "James is seventeen smart-ass." Lily said before walking up the stairs of the trophy room. "I'm ditching." She said and Jasmine's eyes lit up as she scurried to follow Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**AN:** Short, and sadly enough, there was more, but I'm cutting because it isn't coming out correctly. If anyone wants to beta this, I'd love the help. Oh, and for the past week, I've had a cold and an ear infection, so I finally go back to school today and skin my knee on the way to P.E. ... I think I'm cursed, but yeah, my illnesses are why I haven't update in a while.

-SilverDrama


	8. Chapter 7: Snatch the Opportunity

**Phase 5:** Snatch the opportunity

Albus Severus Potter soon learned that with your older brother and your best friend mad at you, school can pass very slowly. It took Albus a month to get James to even give him a small hello, six weeks for the malicious glare to go away, and it wasn't until Christmas break that James actually had a conversation with Albus.

Albus was –like many other students- waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive when James spoke to him.

"Disgusting isn't it." James said.

"What?" Albus asked.

"Scorpius and Catherine."

Albus turned to see two of his old friends. Catherine was currently in between a wall and Scorpius. Scorpius was fiercely kissing her and it didn't seem like the two planned to stop any time soon.

"Yeah, pretty gross." Albus said.

James looked his brother straight in the eye. "Why were you trying to get Lily and Scorpius to date?" James asked.

Albus sighed and saw the train arrive. "Not out here, too many wandering ears."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lily looked around for her friends. Kila, she knew, was staying at Hogwarts since her parents were going to Italy and Kila had no want to return since her fiasco involving a dictionary, a quill, and a rubber duck. Jasmine was going to spend a week at Lily's.

"Lily!" Lily turned at the sound of her name.

Catherine Longbottom smiled as Lily turned around and began walking towards her. Behind Catherine, Lily could see a wide-eyed Scorpius.

"Hey Lily, I haven't talked to you in a while." Catherine said.

Lily nodded, in shock. "Sorry about that. I've had a lot on my mind."

Catherine smiled. "It's okay; hey, Alice is throwing a Christmas bash, you should come, tell James and Albus they're welcome too." Catherine said.

"Okay." Lily said in a big grin of a fake smile.

"Bye Lily." Catherine said as she tugged Scorpius onto the train.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay Al, we're alone, _now_ will you tell me?" James whined.

"You're really impatient, do you know that?" Albus asked as he put his owl up.

"I don't care, I would more like to know why my brother was trying to hook our little sister up with his player best friend," James was cut off.

"Scorpius asked me to." Albus said. "I really didn't want Scorpius to date her. This was back when I was in fourth year. It was Lily's thirteenth birthday and Scorpius kind of took a liking to her. I spent all of last year getting those two closer, and then back at the beginning of the year, he sees you hex some kid for flirting with Lily and starts dating Catherine."

James stared at his brother. "Does he still like Lily?"

Albus shrugged. "Probably, I haven't really asked lately seeing as he walks off when I try to talk to him."

"Why?" James asked.

"He's over-protective of Jasmine. He doesn't want me to do anything to her. This reminds me, you're so freakin lucky that he was scared because you found out, otherwise he might've beaten the crap out of you."

"I doubt it." James cockily said.

"Have you ever actually wrestled Scorpius? It's hell." Albus said.

James and Albus sat in silence. "How are you going to get Jasmine?"

"That's why I helped Lily." Albus said.

James understood. "Lily would help you if you got her with Scorpius," James paused, "And Scorpius wouldn't beat you up because he was dating your actual little sister."

Albus nodded.

"In that case, I'm going to help you get Lily and Scorpius, and you and Jasmine together." James said.

"Why?" Albus asked.

"Because I can't wait to see dad's face." James grinned.

"Real answer please." Albus asked.

"Because then I have a logical explanation to beat the crap out of Scorpius." James said.

"You never were logical."

"No, I wasn't, but I always did know better than to tell my brother my intentions."

"Promise you don't beat the stuffing out of Scorpius." Albus extended his hand.

James shook his head. "Some promised just can't be made." Albus rolled his eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scorpius Malfoy was quite perturbed, first of all, his best friend was mad at him, said best friend had a malicious older brother who would be happy to kill him, said best friend and brother flirted with his cousin, and, his girlfriend was starting to annoy him. Catherine Longbottom was sweet, attentive, and soothing. _The perfect girlfriend._ Scorpius was beginning to realize that perfection didn't bode well with him, neither did Alice. Though, he would have to find a soothing was to rid himself of perfection, since he really couldn't afford to fail Herbology since it was necessary towards is desired career of studying plants –the name of which he always forgot and hoped he could have his mother write it down for him one day, or maybe he could do it himself. All Scorpius Malfoy currently understood was that from muggle studies, that J.T. kid was right, oatmeal has always been there for you, it's reliable, and a meatball sub tends to get boring, no matter how perfect it is.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**AN:** Anyone recognize this 'J.T. kid?' I couldn't resist the reference. Oh, and there will only be a few more chapters, I have no desire to make this a full-fledged novel, I have enough of those. Also, I will try to update soon, but I honestly have an inability to even try posting before Saturday or Sunday, you see, I have a field trip the day after tomorrow. Basically, I get to go to the Big Island (of Hawaii, I live on O'ahu myself) for Science (volcano studies) and I have to finish packing Monday (tomorrow) and I leave Tuesday and come back Friday late in the afternoon, and then, I will have homework to finish from the Science trip, which apparently is my final. So, I hope to update when I can, but I am almost done with school, so hurray for that! Review?

-silverdrama


	9. Chapter 8: Ten Fingers

**Chapter 8:** Ten Fingers

"Al!" Lily shrieked at her brother. "Don't answer the door."

"Why?" Albus asked as he slipped his hand from the shiny doorknob.

"Because that's Jasmine."

"So?"

"I will not have you tackle her with your massive crush by opening the door and going into an awkward conversation for twenty minutes because she's too nice to stop it." Lily argued.

"COULD SOMEONE JUST LET ME IN?" Jasmine yelled from outside. "YOUR NEIGHBORS HAVE A DOG THAT LOOKS LIKE IT WANTS TO KILL," Lily pushed Al and opened the door, "me." Jasmine finished quietly.

"Hi." Albus said to Jasmine.

"Hi." Jasmine said.

Lily, used to this old routine, intervened. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi. Do we have the 'hi's' down?"

Albus and Jasmine nodded.

"Come on Jasmine," Lily said as she pulled her friend up the stairs, "Let's go to my room."

The two girls climbed the stairs, Jasmine almost falling as James raced down the stairs at the same time, and into Lily's room.

"Your brother is _so_ hot." Jasmine said to Lily.

Lily looked at her. "Which one?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I mean, Al is cute, but look at James, Quidditch has done him well." Jasmine sighed a very pathetic sigh that made Lily sure that if Scorpius had been listening to their conversation, Lily would only have one brother, maybe none depending on Scorpius's mood.

"I don't want to look at James that way, it's illegal and wrong." Lily said.

"And anyway," Jasmine said in an annoying voice, "It would be cheating on Scorpius."

Lily tackled Jasmine, but, since Lily was quite smaller than her fifteen year companion, she lost as Jasmine pushed her off of the bed she'd been sitting on and onto the silver rug and the ground with a small thump.

"What was that for?" Jasmine asked her friend as she rubbed the arm Lily had jumped on. "James and Albus already know."

"I have a father, a mother, a grandfather, grandmother, several aunts, several uncles, and a lot of cousins that I would like to refrain from them knowing." Lily explained.

"I thought Hugo already knew." Jasmine said.

Lily growled. "He does, but Rose, Lucy, Molly, Victoire, and my other cousins don't know."

"Know what?" Lily, who'd climbed on the bed to sit next to her friend, immediately turned around and fell off of the bed.

"Oi! Dad, have you heard of knocking?" Lily screeched as she once again climbed on her bed.

"Sorry Silly Lily," Lily grimaced at her father's childish nickname for her, "but Albus, James, Hugo, and the rest are wondering if you want to hang out with them while us, what did you call us, parental units," Lily's eyes widened at the term she once used to mock her parents, "go out to celebrate Louis's twenty-first."

"Why can't _we_ celebrate Louis's birthday?" Lily asked.

"Because Jasmine's parents would shoot me for taking her to where we're going, and I'd probably shoot myself for taking you there." Harry Potter said.

"A bar?" Jasmine surmised.

"A strip club?" Lily guessed.

"Both?" A small and familiar voice asked.

Harry nodded but Lily and Jasmine shrieked. "KILA!"

Harry snorted as he walked out of the room. "Oh, and did I fail to mention that Kila's here?" Harry quickly walked out of the room and shut the door only to hear two pillows to reverberate in hitting the door behind him.

"Kila!" Lily shrieked. "I thought you were staying at Hogwarts for the break."

"Yeah, and then I realized that Spencer's staying at Hogwarts and I really don't want to end up under a 'Weasley Wizard Wheeze's charmed mistletoe' with him."

"An yes," Lily remembered her Uncle George inventing that when she was five, "I remember those, I got stuck under one of those with Frank Longbottom when I was seven; gosh James looked like he was going to burst from laughter."

Jasmine sighed after the word 'James.'

"JASMINE DEVERAUX!" Lily shouted. "Just because you admitted that you have a crush on my brother does not mean that you can sigh every time that I say the word 'James.'"

"So," A deep voice said and all three girls' eyes widened and they all turned to face the door, "Jazzy's got a crush on me, how sweet."

Jasmine blushed whilst Lily threw a pillow at her brother. "EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

James laughed as he caught the pillow. "Knocking's for dumb-nuts, besides, the gang's wondering if you three want to play party games while mom and dad are gone." James asked as he grinned a sexy grin at Jasmine immediately blushed a deep red that would've made someone believe she was in Gryffindor.

"Party Games?" Kila asked. "With just family members?"

"I may have invited a few friends over." James said.

"A few?" Lily skeptically asked.

"Okay, a lot of friends. Well, I invited a few and so did some of the others." James explained.

"As long as Spencer Sinclair isn't there, I'm excited." Kila said.

"Oh, you mean that dorky Hufflepuff in your guy's year?" James asked and Kila nodded, "Oh yeah, he's coming over, he's one of Hugo's friends."

Kila dug her head into her hands. "This is going to be one long night I suppose."

* * *

By the time, everyone was at the Potter Residence, there were over twenty people. There was James and his two friends, Kathryn Klinth and Jasper Crowelly. Albus, his friends Connor "Finn" Finnigan and Rory Thomas (who were making out), and his good friend Ced. Lily had her two friends Jasmine and Kila sitting next to her, and across from Lily, Hugo and his friends Spencer (whom Kila was avoiding) and Frank (Longbottom, the one Lily kissed when she was younger) sat. Next to Hugo's group was Rose and her two best friends Alice and McKenzie (who was avoiding eye contact with Albus). Roxanne only had her boyfriend Edward with her. Lucy had her best friend Madeleine over, and Fred and his best friends (who were dating) over, Zia and Emmett.

"Now," James said, "Let's start out with the game ten fingers."

"Ten Fingers?" Kila and Jasmine asked.

"Also known as: Never have I ever," Hugo explained, "You start out holding up ten fingers. One person says something like Never have I ever had sex," James, Rose, and Albus cracked up and Hugo stuck his tongue out at them, "and everyone who has had sex has to put down a finger."

"Last person with a finger up wins." Lily finished for her cousin. "It tends to be more interesting when everyone's drinking Firewhiskey and everyone's drunk."

"So let's play with Firewhiskey." Ced said.

"Now who would we know with Firewhiskey?" Jasmine joked and every head turned to James.

"Fine, I have Firewhiskey." James said and reaching behind him, he pulled out three bottles of it. "Now put your fingers up; for every finger you put down, you take a swig of this. Oh, and I didn't give you guys this, got it?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

After a small silence, Hugo started. "Never have I ever had sex." Several fingers went down, including Lily and Kila's, and everyone took a drink.

Lily went next, "Never have I ever been in Gryffindor." Most of them groaned.

"Never have I ever been a boy." Jasmine said.

Frank Longbottom went next, "Never have I ever snogged someone in public."

Lily could hear James curse Frank. James had six fingers compared to Lily's eight.

"Never have I ever almost killed myself with a rubber duck." Hugo thought he was only eliminating Kila, but James also struck down a finger.

"I don't want to talk about, okay." James said.

"Never have I ever been Emo." Zia said.

Madeleine, James, McKenzie, and Emmett struck down a finger each.

"Damn this game," James said, "I only have four fingers left. Normally I win."

"Normally you play with pot-heads." Lily and Albus said and James stuck his tongue out.

"Never have I ever," Emmett began, "Dated a boy."

James was the only boy to put a finger down.

"I don't want to talk about it." James said and Lily and Albus looked at each other, each making mental notes to find out the answers one day.

Roxanne went next. "Never have I ever dated a girl."

James struck down, with many other boys, a finger leaving only two left.

"Never have I ever had an older sibling." Kathryn Klinth said.

Lily had six now, and Albus had five and James still held his two high. The rest had about five to seven each (Lucy, 5; Edward, 6; Roxanne, 6; Zia, 7; Emmett, 5; Fred, 5; McKenzie, 5; Alice, 7; Rose, 6; Frank, 6; Hugo,7; Kila, 6; Ced, 7; Rory, 7; Finn, 6; Kathryn, 5) with Jasmine, Jasper, Madeleine, and Spencer tied with four, and Rory with nine.

"Never have I ever been in the Hospital Wing for over two days." Jasper said.

Everyone but James, Jasper, Rory, and Jasmine put down a finger. Then, Lily noticed McKenzie tied with Spencer and Jasmine. By now, Spencer and McKenzie, both very drunk, were flirting with each other and calling each other sexy.

"Never have I been rejected for the Quidditch team." Frank said. ("You've never tried out!")

Thirty minutes later, it was Jasmine, Lily, James, Albus, and Kila versing each other. James, having incredible luck had one finger left, just like everyone else left, and it was Kila's turn. Kila was trying to think of something since several things people had been lately saying weren't getting any fingers down. She saw Alice and Frank talk about bets and thinking of Alice, an old memory came into mind when she accidentally overheard Lily and Jasmine talking, hoping to get down two opponents, she spoke.

"Never have I ever plotted to break someone up."

Kila won that game, much to James's dismay.

* * *

**AN:** Poor Lily, no one knocks. Okay, I couldn't really write much of a plot one. And I didn't include Scorpius in this one. This chapter really set up for what I have in a sequel planned. Oh, and to those wondering, this story is set during Albus Potter and the Battle to Finish plots (notice McKenzie, Rory, and Finn?), but I'm still editing that story, so sorry. Review, please.

-silverdrama


	10. Chapter 9: Get drunk or maybe not

**Phase 6:** Get drunk (or maybe not)

Alice Longbottom never realized how out-of-hand a Christmas bash could get. With her parents gone at some Ministry dinner, she was in charge. The fact that she was throwing a party was unknown to her parents, she wasn't sure how they'd react if they knew how messy the place was getting, how much booze were inside, and how she had her fourteen year old twin siblings there. She was sure that her dad wouldn't mind so much if Catherine currently could be spotted by Alice, but Alice couldn't spot Catherine, and the last time she did, Catherine was making out with her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. This was also a fact that her parents didn't know.

"Hey, Alice!" Alice's auburn hair turned with her as Emmett Anderson called her over to him and his friends.

_Worries can wait._

"Hey Emmett," Alice said politely, "How are you?"

Emmett shrugged. "I don't know, Zia and I broke up yesterday, she said I was too close to you!" Alice felt odd at this and she could feel Emmett's uncomfortable state as well. "But James still won't forgive me." Emmett added to shorten the silence that plagued their conversations.

"For what?" Alice asked. "That thing when you guys were year 5's?"

Emmett nodded. "I stand up for my brother, I'm a wimp, he stands up for his and he's chivalrous." Emmett said as he took a swig of Firewhiskey.

"That's how the cookie crumbles. His dad was a war hero,"

"And so was yours." Emmett said. "But you get treated normally."

"But my dad isn't the great and mighty Harry Potter." Alice said.

"Yeah, your dad's Neville Longbottom, slayer of Nagini, the second D.A. leader, and the coolest teacher at Hogwarts." Emmett said and Alice blushed. "And you take after him, brave, a leader, and cool."

Alice looked Emmett straight in the eyes and there was a pregnant pause before Emmett closed the inches between their faces with a kiss. Meant to be short, the kiss went on for a while, which is appropriate for three year old crushes that have been building for two seventeen year olds, and Alice was glad that Zia broke up with him, even if that sounded sinister.

* * *

Lily was currently trying to find anyone she knew, but she was stuck in a group of sixth year Hufflepuffs an Ravenclaws before she saw anyone she slightly knew, and she wasn't even sure she knew that boy's name.

"Ced?"

The boy turned. "Hey Lily." Cedric smiled at Lily understood why Al was such goof friends with him. The boy didn't seem irritated that his mate's little sister pulled him away from talking to a girl.

"Hey, who was that?" Lily asked vaguely remembering the girl he was talking to, but the Firewhiskey in her having the better of her.

"That was my sister Maddy, James and Lucy's friend."

"Isn't she dating James?" Lily slurred her voice as she drank more of the contents in her cup.

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "Lily, don't you think you should stop drinking? How much have you had of that stuff anyway?"

"Only five cups, or was it six?" Lily asked and Cedric groaned.

"Come on Lily, let's get you out of here and get you some food, it'll help." Cedric offered and the only response was Lily almost collapsing on him, Cedric grasping her shoulder to support her.

"Ced," Rory asked as she walked over, "Need help?"

"Thanks." Cedric said as he and Rory helped Lily up the stairs and into Frank's room.

"Lily," Rory asked, "let me have the booze." Rory attempted to grab the booze, but Lily only snatched them back.

"Don't tell me what to do, don't act like my mom." Lily took another swig.

"How much did she drink?" Rory asked Cedric.

Cedric shrugged a bit. "Se told me that she had five or six cups, but that was when she got a full one, so a lot more than a fourteen year old girl should drink." Cedric said and looked back at Lily who was drinking more.

Cedric walked over to Lily, grabbed the booze from her firmly, and threw it in the trash can. "No more of that Lily," Lily went to protest but Cedric continued, "It's bad for you, and if your brother found out I don't see him letting you go to any parties after this."

"_Let me?_" Lily raged and tried to slap Cedric who just grabbed her hand and put it down gently, something Al would've done for Lily if he'd been there.

"James has power and don't deny it, he could tell your parents." Cedric said.

"I'm feeling sick." Lily moaned.

"Rory, where's the bathroom?" Cedric asked.

"Down the hall, the blue door." Rory said.

"I can go on my own." Lily snapped as Cedric went to help her.

"Fine," Cedric said, "But if you need any help, I'm here for you."

Lily smiled a bit inside herself.

"So am I." Rory added.

Cedric and Rory went down to the party and Lily dragged herself to the bathroom, in case she felt too sick.

* * *

Jasmine was talking to her family to avoid Albus and James, best not to find two brothers, one who aches for you, and the other that you ache for. Not that talking to her family was better. She had only come to the party for Lily who bounced off at the first sign of booze.

Currently, Jasmine, along with her sister Lavender, cousin Teddy, cousin Edwin, and Scorpius, was sipping some Firewhiskey. She never liked alcohol in big portions, she bought a bottle of Firewhiskey from Lavender when she was twelve and as a fifteen year old, she still wasn't finished.

"Scorpius," All of the Greengrass children turned to see Catherine Longbottom coming over to them. Only Edwin was happy about this. Teddy found Catherine too bubbly like Scorpius, Lavender thought Catherine was a blood-traitor, and Jasmine didn't like Catherine for dating Scorpius.

"Why don't you dump her?" Jasmine whispered in Scorpius's ear.

Scorpius chuckled a bit. "And fail Herbology?"

Jasmine didn't respond, it was true, the only reason Scorpius was passing Herbology was because he was dating Catherine. Jasmine, over the time of Christmas break, learned that this was really why he dated Catherine; Jasmine suspected not even Albus knew this.

"Hey Scor," Catherine said in a very preppy voice and as she leaned in for a kiss, Scorpius stopped.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked.

"Do you have a problem with that? You seem to have a problem with a lot of things." Catherine complained as Jasmine's eyes widened for the inevitable.

"Do I have a problem with my _fourteen_ year old girlfriend drinking, yeah I think I do." Scorpius said and Edwin and Lavender each walked away.

"Tell me what happens." Lavender whispered in Jasmine's ear as she walked away.

Catherine laughed as she grabbed another drink. "You see that's a problem, I mean you can do dumb stuff and I can't."

"You mean drink? I've been sipping on half a cup of Firewhiskey since I got here, not even half a cup. But you, how many drinks have you had?" Scorpius asked.

"A lot, I lost track at nine."

Teddy, Jasmine, and Scorpius looked awed at her.

"But that's not what I'm talking about, you got to sleep with all of those girls, but you won't sleep with me." Catherine moaned.

"You mean I wouldn't sleep with you when you got drunk? You do know that most girls would appreciate that. And I thought we over this, I didn't sleep with 75 percent of those, I've slept with three or four girls total, and I dated them for a while, sue me for flirting with girls, your not so innocent yourself." Scorpius said and Jasmine and Teddy both oddly found themselves still glued to the floor as thought they were watching a soap opera.

"Oh what so now I can't flirt when I'm not dating anyone? Gosh, you're worse than Frank," Catherine moaned.

"That's not what I meant." Scorpius said.

"Well forget about anyway, because we're through." Catherine said and Jasmine eyes widened as she watched more intently.

"What?" Scorpius asked, dumbstruck.

Before Catherine could answer, Cedric and Rory ran up to them.

"Jasmine," Rory said, "Lily's drunk, pretty drunk actually, she's upstairs."

"Lily's drunk, is she okay?" Scorpius asked and Catherin flared up.

"Of course, Lily can drink, but I can't, you see this is why we broke up." Catherine yelled.

"Really, I thought it was because you're selfish, annoying, and bitchy." Scorpius said as he went to find his friend.

"Don't forget jealous and envious." Jasmine said as she followed Scorpius, tipping Catherine's drink on her as she left.

Catherine, angry, yelled, "Malfoy, Deveraux, your so going to pay for this." She then turned too Teddy. "Hey you're cute, want to hook up?"

Teddy smirked, rolled his eyes and walked away to find his little brother Edwin. "Slut is another term Scorpius forgot." He said laughing.

* * *

**AN:** Okay, so not my best chapter, but I have to end it here. Sorry it's not beta-ed (not that I have a beta anyway). I wanted to update and it's 3 a.m., I don't mind being up this late (I probably won't be in bed for another hour) but I'm using my mom's laptop and she wants it put away. Here's to hope that my laptop can be fixed before I go on vacation so I can post while I'm on vacation. Oh, and Lavender is Jasmine's older sister (mentioned in Battle to Finish) and Edwin (unmentioned as of yet in Battle to Finish) is Teddy Nott's little bother, he's a year ahead of Hugo and Lily. Not too many chapters left until the sequel!

-silverdrama

p.s. review!


	11. Chapter 10: Took You Long Enough

**Phase 7:** "Took You Long Enough"

* * *

Jasmine had a hard time trying to sleep that night. Shortly after she went to find Lily upstairs, the Longbottom parents had arrived home to find… a party.

Alice had been grounded for a month for actually throwing the party. Alice thought she had gotten off easy. That was before her dad had told her that it would carry on throughout the Easter and Summer holidays until all four weeks were completed.

Frank, who has been hiding in the basement behind a box of spare toilet seats, completely mortified, had to be given chocolate before he would even think about calming down.

Catherine, drunk, tearstained, and flirting with a seventh-year Slytherin Catherine; drunk, tearstained and flirting with numerous seventh year Slytherins, was sent to her room and told that her punishment would be decided at a later time; preferably when she was more sober.

Every child was told to go home, but Jasmine's parents, and Lily's parents, were good (sort of) friends with Neville and Hannah. Jasmine knew she was dead. Period**. **

On top of everything else, when Jasmine woke up the next morning, she found out why had been hard to find. Lily Potter had crashed on her bed.

"Lily?" Jasmine said as she shook her friend awake.

"Huh, wha?" Lily said and then took in as she groped around for some unseen item before taking in her surroundings. "I guess I didn't go home last night, how drunk was I?" She lifted an eyebrow in question and horror at Jasmine.

Jasmine sniggered. "Not as drunk as Catherine, she broke up with Scorpius."

Lily's eyes lightened up. "Really." She asked like a child on Christmas, which fit since it technically was Christmas.

Jasmine nodded and glanced at her clock: 7:48.

"Crap." Lily said. "My dad wakes anyone who isn't awake on Christmas by 8:00 o'clock up."

"So we've got ten minutes to get you home? Let's think, how do we get you home?" Jasmine joked.

"How?" Lily asked Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"That booze really contaminated your brain, didn't it?" Jasmine asked. Lily raised an eyebrow at her pointedly. Jasmine sighed.) "Floo Network."

"Oh," Lily said, blinking in amazement. "That's smart."

Walking over to the fireplace in Jasmine's room, Lily grabbed a handful of powder from a near bye flowerpot and threw it on the flames. Yelling her address, she felt an odd sensation and ended up in her living room and ended up sprawled on her livingroom floor, '_oh shit_' and found herself looking up at her mum, a disoriented Al (who decided to see how much he could drink in a span of half an hour the night before) and a hyper-active James.

Lily could faintly hear her dad say. "I'll go wake up Lily."

James, too hyper to wait, yelled to Harry Potter with a lie that might've even fooled Albus Dumbledore, _might've_. "No need dad! Lily just snuck down here."

Harry came down from the stairs, looked at Lily, who was still sprawled on the floor, and chuckled. "I guess you are. Now let's let James open his gifts before he has another fiasco like the one last Easter."

James, hyper-active and bouncing up and down, managed to make a coherent response. "Hey, that little punk was going to steal _my_ chocolate."

"He was five and it was an Easter Egg Hunt." Lily deadpanned.

"Shut up and let me open my presents." James snarled and his mom hurriedly handed him a present to open and James squeaked in delight.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy woke up in a vaguely familiar room that he knew wasn't his, glancing at the clock, he saw the time was a quarter to eight _I wonder if dear old dad even knows that I'm gone?_

"Where am I?" He asked himself as he moved up as he lifted himself up groggily.

"Potter mansion, bet you never thought that you'd end up here?" Albus Potter muttered as he entered the room. "Lily slept at Jasmine's last night and apparently you slept here, well not apparently, you just kind of came here."

"Sorry, I'm a little of because," Scorpius said, not remembering the fight he had previously been holding with Al.

"Catherine broke up with you? Lily told me and Jasmine told her." Al finished Scorpius's sentence.

"Yeah, I called her a bitch, selfish, and annoying. Jasmine called her jealous and envious, and I think I faintly heard Teddy, my cousin, not your god brother, call her a slut after she tried to hook up with him, after she threatened me and Jasmine." Scorpius said. As an afterthought he added. "Sorry I crashed here."

Al shrugged nonchalantly, "No problem, Ced bunked here too. My parents both know about it. Though, I have to say, get out of my sister's bed!"

"Sorry," Scorpius said as he jumped out of Lily's bed.

"Hey Scorpius." Cedric said as he wandered into the younger girl's room. "Ah so this is what a normal girl's room looks like," he pondered, mainly to himself. "I only see my sister's and she isn't normal, as you both know."

"So, Scorpius, what happened last night? 'Cause you were singing when you got here. Granted, I left before the party was broken up, but still; what happened that caused you, of all people, to sing?"

"Uh," Scorpius said as he went over the events of the previous night in his mind.

_START FLASHBACK_

_Scorpius and Jasmine ran up the stairs to find Lily__slumped_ _in the hallway._

"_SCOR! I'm so glad to see you here. Oh Jasmine, you're here too, good." Lily said as she pulled her drunken self up._

"_Lily," Jasmine said slowly, "Maybe we should go to my house and rest, you don't want to get into too much trouble."_

"_Fine,__I'll go with you." Lily said_. _Jasmine went to grab her arm, but Lily moved first. "But not until I do something that I've wanted to do all year." Lily leant into Scorpius and kissed him square on the lips."_

_This wasn't a sweet kiss, _nor was it a slutty one. _It_ _was full of passion, and Scorpius responded by pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss, forgetting about all about his spat with Catherine._ _Scorpius and Lily felt their bodies tingling as he pulled her closer._

"_Hey Jasmine." Cedric said as he walked up beside her_ _and looked at the pair__making out. "_Finally _they do something about their mutual crushes."_

"_MUTUAL!" Jasmine shouted in surprise, which caused Lily and Scorpius to pull apart abruptly, Lily to actually realize that she had just snogged her brother's friend, and Neville Longbottom to get home._

"_EVERYBODY OUT." They could hear_ _Neville__shout downstairs._

"_Jasmine," Lily said hurriedly, "I think I'll go to your house."_

"_Come on Scorpius," Cedric said, "Let's go to Al's house. I doubt either of our parents wish to be woken up this late, but, with James being James, Al's have got to be already up."_

"_Okay." Scorpius said, dazed._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Scorpius kissed Lily." Cedric summed up.

Al turned to look Scorpius straight in the eye. "Seriously? Damn, I missed a good party, well not the party part, the good part."

"You mean the part where Professor Longbottom came home, grounded Alice, and sent everyone home? Yeah, you missed a lot." Cedric said.

Al went to respond but stopped as he heard a high-pitched squeak. The three boys turned to Lily standing at the hallway entrance. Squeaking once more as she saw that she had caught Scorpius's attention, she ran into James' room.

"Mate," Al said and Scorpius looked at him as though Al was going to give him advice, "Make up with her, or whatever, or I'll beat the crap out of you. Maybe I'll let James help me."

Scorpius nodded fearfully and ran into James' room after Lily.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Kathryn came by to see if James was alright. Having been at the party, she saw how drunk he had been. "Hey James." She said as she walked in. "You have fun at the party?"

James nodded. "I like her."

Kathryn looked at him with confusion. "Who? Cause if you're talking about Kaitlyn, Kathleen, or Katrina, I'm not letting you date them. They'll kill you, and I don't want to lose my best friend," she joked. "But, seriously, who are you talking about?" Kathryn asked.

James looked up at Kathryn with a lustful look in his eyes. "Jasmine Deveraux."

"The fourth year?" She questioned curiously.

James nodded silently.

"How?" Kathryn asked.

"I don't know, something to do with Alice finally snogging someone since she snogged me fourth year, and how she's a virgin and that's cool and she's sweet and I could go on forever, don't make do that." James said.

Kathryn looked into James's brown eyes. Truth only lurked within them, no secret agendas or hidden wants.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy entered James Potter's room to find Lily sitting on the bed, staring at him.

"Took you long enough." She said arrogantly and then began laughing at his expression. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Scorpius joked, "date?"

"Oh, but Mister Malfoy, dating doesn't work so well for you." Lily goaded as she leaned up to kiss him on the nose.

"There's a first for everything." Scorpius said seriously.

"I bet there is." Lily said as they kissed.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, New Year's Eve came around fast for everyone (well, except for Alice who was still grounded). And the Deveraux sisters had been graciously permitted to throw a party**,** as long as they cleaned the entire house up. Sometimes, Lily wished her parents were that nice**.** and then she remember Alice's house, and she was glad her parents weren't that naïve.

"So, Jasmine," Lily said to her friend, "Is Scorpius coming?"

Jasmine laughed and then nodded. "Yes he is**.** But he's coming in about ten minutes so he doesn't have to tell his parents."

"The classic, sneak out routine, eh?"

Jasmine nodded. "Do you know where your brother is?"

Lily sighed. "Jasmine, you and James are never going to be a thing."

"I know, I was looking for Al**.** I think I'm going to try to get over my James issue, and in the meantime, Al is pretty cute."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nice."

It was at that moment that Jasmine heard the same question said by two people, fastly, as though they were competing as to who said it first. "Will you go out with me?"

Turning around, she saw both Potter brothers on their knees begging for her to go out with them. _Oh shit, what do I do know? Pick between my crushes? STALL!_

"Hey Lily, I think I see Scorpius over there." Jasmine said.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be here for a while?" Lily asked in confusion, not realizing Jasmine's ploy. "Never mind." She said as Jasmine pulled her away from her brothers.

"What do I do?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"Go out with both of them?" Lily began to laugh at her friends shocked face.

"This isn't funny! Both of the guys I want to date ask me out at the same time!" Jasmine groaned.

"Do what I do." Lily said.

"Plot to steal a girl's boyfriend? 'Cause that ain't going to help me here." Jasmine said.

Lily laughed. "No, ignore them until them until one of them makes a decision."

Jasmine looked at her, confused. "You do that with guys you like, and it works?"

"I use it on my brothers, it works on them. Al's too embarrassed half of the time, and James is too arrogant to do anything half of the time." Lily explained matter-of-factly.

"And the other half of the time, what do you do?" Jasmine asked.

"I go to your house and hide from them." Lily said. "Oh look, it's Scorpius." Lily ran over and kissed Scorpius as fireworks went off around the sky, leaving Jasmine behind to roll her eyes at her friend's "helpfulness".

_At least Lily had someone to kiss for New Years._ Jasmine thought as she went to hide in her room, right now James seemed exceedingly arrogant and Al not shy at all. Evidence for this would be the two brothers beginning to fight downstairs.

_I'll wait for them to be normal and too nervous of rejection to do anything, in the meantime, there's always chocolate!_

**Chocolate's boring, have cheesecake!**

_GET OUT OF MY PATHETIC THOUGHTS LILY!_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the super long delay in this chapter. I've got a promo picture for this story, I just kind of edited Ginny's picture ('cause I think Lily ultimately looks like Ginny did) and, yeah! The link's in my profile for those curious. I hope to update soon, but I start school in two days so I might not get updates out as fast as I would like. Thanks much to my beta fearblank for looking over this chapter.


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note: I should probably say that while I never had any intentions to leave this story, I've sort of outgrown writing it. I originally wanted to write what happens with Jasmine and the two Potter brothers, but I'm currently writing a different Lily/Scorpius|Next Generation! Fanfiction and I feel like trying to put some close to this story. It's nothing amazing and imagination is a necessity.

* * *

Epilogue

Lily kept pressing buttons on the remote repeatedly. Her grandfather had given her something that her Aunt Hermione said was called a telly. She said that it was like being able to watch plays. Lily had found sitting in front of the telly more addicting than anything. Especially in the last few months.

Lily looked down at her protruding stomach and smiled as she touched the ring that she had only just recently gotten on her finger. Her father hadn't been happy to walk a three month pregnant Lily down the aisle, but it wasn't like it had been a teenage pregnancy or anything.

"Lily, are in here?" The most familiar voice called out from the hallway.

"I'm watching the telly!" She yelled back to the hallway.

A pair of footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor and the couch was displaced from the weight. "Miss me?" Jasmine asked as she put her feet up on the table.

Lily laughed softly. "Of course. Where were you, anyway?" She asked.

Jasmine looked down to her stomach, which was protruding in the same manner and size. "Appointment."

"Oh." Lily's eyes opened. "Did they finally confirm it being a boy so that little Scorpius Jr.," she patted her own stomach, "can play with a miniature version of-."

"It's a girl." Jasmine announced.

"Oh." Lily mocked sadness. "So you're not naming her after my brother then?"

Jasmine smiled. "Afraid not."

The two girls giggled again, making them feel fourteen all over again.


End file.
